Accident
by EverKitsune
Summary: Zhou Yu gets trapped in a cave, Sun Ce tries to save him. Light fluff, ZYSC rating is for some mild swearing and the slash


**Accident**

**Zhou Yu gets trapped in a cave, Sun Ce tries to save him. Light fluff, ZY/SC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, it belongs to KOEI**

**xXx**

Zhou Yu knew something bad was going to happen on this 'little adventure around the mountain caves,' as Sun Ce had so _lightly _put it. He hugged his cloak a bit tighter to block out the chilly wind and kept up his trek along the mountainside, slowly making his way over the rocky terrain. He and Sun Ce had gotten split up after they entered one of the caverns. It was pretty hard to get lost in there, but, as usual, Sun Ce had managed it. Zhou Yu leapt across an open crevice that dropped down into the lake below them and scowled. But now, because Sun Ce took a wrong turn and slipped into the tunnel, Zhou Yu had to go around to the back entrance.

Sun Ce had told him to follow him down, but Zhou Yu could think of a few perfectly good reasons for not heeding that request. One, was that at the bottom of that slide that Sun Ce felt the need to "accidentally" fall down was a small ledge, and a fifty foot free fall into a pool with a hole at the top. A hole which, incidentally, Sun Ce has most likely out grown by now.

Two: Zhou Yu hated free falls. Not only were you unable to control what happens to you during a free fall, where you ended up was usually completely inconvenient for you at the time. He leapt another rock, and let his momentum carry him down the slope. A rock under his foot suddenly jerked, and made Zhou Yu slip. His cloak caught on a branch and as he fell, he was forced to step off the trail that had been made for sturdy mountain trekking.

"Damn!" He knew what was going to happen moments before it did. The little pieces of rubble beneath him gave way to show a steep crevice. His trapped cloak was ripped right over his head as he slipped into the crevice, and the grey cloak drifted above him like a beacon of freedom as he fell with a pile of rubble.

He fell. Zhou Yu rubbed his hands raw as he tried to stop himself against the sides of the crevice. Then, a moment after he had fallen he hit the ground. His foot slammed between the rocks, and he winced as he heard his ankle crack. The sharp pain shooting up and down his leg told him that he had at the very least twisted it.

The crevice he was wedged in was very small actually, about enough room for one more body build like his own. But it was a very, very tight squeeze. Not only that, but the opening was only a few feet out of reach. This tied in with the third reason he refused to slide down after Sun Ce.

Zhou Yu was claustrophobic.

xXx

Sun Ce panted as he collapsed on the ground next to the cavern hole. It had grown smaller, he decided, as he reached for his rope and pulled his cloak back on. The hole had also filled with water, and Sun Ce was soaked from head to toe. He wound the rope and started climbing the slope. _Maybe Yu is up here, being a stubborn ass and waiting for me._ Sun Ce looked down at the lake on the one side, and up the mountain on the other. Then he focused his footing and leapt up the next rock on the marked path.

"The minute I find Yu I'm pushing him into the damn lake!" He decided, feeling his way up a particularly steep section. Sun Ce didn't know what Zhou Yu's problem was when it came to mountain climbing. Sun Ce loved it all, the thrill, the adventure, the free falling...hell, he'd even jump down a well as a kid just too climb back out. Of course, his father would always yell at him afterwards, but Sun Ce never found reason to regret it. He leapt onto another rock and swung himself up and over a fallen tree.

If there was one thing Sun Ce hated about rock climbing however, what the fact that the people you rock climb with can't keep up. He absolutely loved the thrill of not knowing what will happen the next step you take, not knowing if the next step will be your last. He was reckless to a fault to be sure, but he was still alive and kicking, even if some of his adventure's usually led to either he or Zhou Yu or both to the doctors.

Sun Ce was happy when he was moving. Standing still just wasn't his thing. He couldn't understand how Zhou Yu could just sit in an office for all hours of the day, missing all this excitement...all this sun...all the adventure! He lifted himself up and over another rock, and fell back down to the ledge he had been on before.

He vaulted himself up and ran to the familiar grey cloak hanging in a crevice. "Yu?" He called, peering down into the inky black.

"Ce?" Zhou Yu blinked in surprise at seeing the man. "Ce down here!"

"Yu? How'd you get down there!" Ce cried, waving the dark haired man's cloak at him.

"I took a misstep, now get me out of here!" Zhou Yu hissed, the fear clenching in his gut.

"Alright fine, don't be so pushy..." Sun Ce dropped the rope down the Zhou Yu. The strategist gave the rope a flat look. "Well? Climb up! I'm holding it!"

"I broke my ankle Ce." He said flatly, hearing Sun Ce's string of profanity from above before the man disappeared. The panic gripped Zhou Yu and rationality seemed to fade for a moment. "No, Ce! Where are you going! Don't leave me here!" panic had found it's way into Zhou Yu's voice.

"Relax, I'm just tying off the rope." Zhou Yu blinked at the incredibly odd statement, but a moment later it was too late for him to stop Sun Ce, for he had dropped the end of the rope, and himself, into the hole.

Sun Ce gave a triumphant grin to counter Zhou Yu's incredibly hostile death glare. "Sun Ce. What. The. Hell. Are. You. DOING!" Zhou Yu bellowed, spacing apart the words so that the incredible idiot understood.

Sun Ce's smile never faltered. "Rescuing!" He reached down with some difficulty due to their incredibly cramped position, and freed Zhou Yu's trapped foot from in between the rocks. "And now, all we have to do is climb the rope up!" Sun Ce gave a tug on the rope, and watched as it fell down between them, the end knotted around a root.

Zhou Yu twitched, looking at Sun Ce flatly. "You tied it...to a twig..."

"Well...it was attached to a tree..."

"Ce!" Zhou Yu's hysterics were cut short as Sun Ce pressed his warm lips against his.

"Shut up Yu, you're ruining the adventure!" Sun Ce wrapped his arms around Zhou Yu's stiffly, and Zhou Yu shivered.

"You're freezing...and wet..." The strategist murmured, wrapping his arms around Sun Ce's waist to give him his warmth.

"So? You're scared." Zhou Yu looked down at him with an arched eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, I know you are."

Zhou Yu scowled, but didn't deny it, "So what are we going to do now genius?"

Sun Ce shrugged, "You're the strategist, do your job."

Zhou Yu rolled his eyes. "Perhaps we should wait here for someone to come for us."

"But that could take _days!_" Sun Ce whined, giving an almighty pout.

"I doubt it. You're Sun Jian's son. We'll be here at most two hours." Zhou Yu raised a white hand and grabbed Sun Ce's goatee, pulling him into a kiss. When they parted, Zhou Yu smirked. "Just be patient Ce." And they kissed again.

xXx

Zhou Yu was wrong. It took Lu Meng and Sun Shang Xiang three and a half hours to find them. But somehow Sun Ce lived. Although both Zhou Yu and Sun Ce did get sick for about two weeks afterwards. It was a month after the incident that Zhou Yu came into Sun Ce's room and sat on the young lord's bed.

"I've just discovered something." Zhou Yu smirked as Sun Ce sneezed. The fact that Sun Ce was still sick and bedridden was far too amusing.

"What?" Sun Ce asked, sitting up on the multitude of pillows behind him.

"I was only scared in the crevice while you weren't around," Sun Ce smiled.

"And?"

Zhou Yu smiled and leaned towards Sun Ce, "I think I found the cure to my claustrophobia." Zhou Yu kissed him with a smirk.

"And that is?" Sun Ce asked pointedly.

"You." They leaned in and kissed again, tenderly.

**END**

**aww! My first real Zhou Yu/ Sun Ce fic! I love it to pieces:3 Please review! **


End file.
